


Finally

by chokersvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coupzi, Fluff, HappyJicheolDay, Jicheol, M/M, cheolhoon, fluffy fic for fluffy power couple, i hope u will enjoy this uwu, late entry for jicheol day but here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokersvt/pseuds/chokersvt
Summary: Soulmates that won't meet because of instances. Will they be able to find each other?





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Jicheol day!! I hope you will like this uwu  
> Happy Jicheol day once again, Jicheol fam ♡

It was a sunny afternoon and Jihoon is doing his usual hobby in his own apartment. He is browsing his books that contains a lot of stories about fantasies and fairytales. The boy is already 19 years old but he is still enjoying reading those kind of topics because that is the only time where he can remember the teenager who is always appearing into his dreams. It's been awhile since he dreamed of the said teenager and now, he is doing his best to remember the physical features of the same boy and the things that they were talking about in his own dream. 

_"Jihoon, I know that we are living in different worlds but please do remember that I will do my best just to find you. If I can just have some powers or anything that can help me get through to your world, I did it a long time ago. But I think it's not yet the right time for us to live together."_

That words were stucked into Jihoon's mind because he wrote it on his glass window in his apartment. Jihoon is living on his own and his place is not in the city because he chose to stay away from all the noises in his past place. There were so many words and other writings on his glass window because it just felt right that he will scribble all of those things to his window. No one will judge him by his actions since he is free from doing everything that he wants to do in his apartment since the other people that is near in his place also just wants to find peace to their lives. Jihoon slowly scanned the writing in his window and there, at the middle portion of his window, there was a certain number that stood out with the rest because it was also written in bold, larger writing. 

**4643**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a sunny afternoon and Jihoon is doing his usual hobby in his own apartment. He is browsing his books that contains a lot of stories about fantasies and fairytales. The boy is already 23 years old but he is still enjoying reading those kind of topics because he is reminded about the tall boy with doe eyes and black hair in the bus stop that was near in his place. At first, he felt that he knew that boy because he remembers that he saw that kind of face and other physical features similar to the said boy, but unfortunately, he is not sure where and when did he meet him. 

_Jihoon is running late for his morning classes and he needs to get into the bus stop so that he can still catch up to his first subject even though he will be 10 minutes late. He is still running fast because the bus is now arriving and he knows that the time alotted for that bus to wait for passengers is only 2-3 minutes. He run faster until he successfully went inside the bus. While sitting down to sn empty sit, he saw a man with a black hair, doe eyes and the thing that caught Jihoon's attention was the marker in his right hand. The boy looked around like he is looking for something or for someone because he is shouting some words. The people around him also glanced at the young boy as he continued to shout in the bus stop. Jihoon was curious about the words that the boy was shouting. He was trying his best to lip-read it but the bus already moved. The ladies in front of him were talking loudly so he heard their conversation. "I hope that guy with a marker in his hand is just alright." "Yeah. I agree with you." "But it looks like he is shouting nonsense too." "Why? What are the words that he is shouting?" "It's not a word. It's a number." "What number then?" **"4643"**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a sunny afternoon and Jihoon is inside his apartment with his boyfriend, Seungcheol. He is sitting in the sofa in their living room and he's writing down something in his notebook and Seungcheol noticed it.

"Hey Ji, why are you sribbling those numbers again?"

"Oh Cheol, these numbers just popped into my mind and I think it is important so I am scribbling these so I won't forget."

"Well, you do not need to scribble that now since I am fully yours and I will make sure that we will be together for the rest of our lives."

"But what if our destiny is-"

"Shhhh. Don't worry Ji. We all know that we are destined for each other and the past lives that happened to us was just a test to see if we are really the one for each other."

"Well if you say so..."

Seungcheol smiled with Jihoon's cuteness right now because _finally,_ they are living together now. In the same space, same time, same days, weeks, years and most importantly, same world. 

"Hey Cheol" 

"Yes Ji?" 

"Can you help me fill the gap to the song that I am writing? It feels so incomplete because I cannot find the write words to end the song." 

"Oooohhh, is that the song 'Home' that you are working for the past week?" 

"Yes, and I need your advice on how to finish this." 

"Hmmm. Of course, just let me borrow your notebook first." 

Jihoon is just looking into Seungcheol while his boyfriend is adding some lyrics to his own song that is needed to be passed to the company that he is working with. He is smiling while looking into Seungcheol because at last, they are finally together and they are also making more memories by spending time with each other. Seungcheol was done now and he passed the notebook to Jihoon.

"Wow, looks like you're really inspired huh?"

"Of course! I will always be inspired if I'm doing something that is related to you."

"Eeeey, you're too cheesy."

"But, you love me." 

"Well, obviously."

"Check now the lyrics that I added!"

"Alright."

_**Though we’re far away, the memories bring us closer** _

_**_**If your heart has a hole** _ ** _

_**  
** _

_**I’ll cover it with my hands** _

_**Even if your hands are empty, give them to me so I can fill them up** _

_**Tell me, you’re mine, tell me, I’m yours** _

_**Tell me, you’re in me** _

_**I’m in you** _

_**Cause I’m your home home home home** _

_**Because you’re my home home home home** _

_**A place you can come to, a place I can go to** _

"What can you say?" 

"Well, you just repeated some lyrics that I wrote." 

"But, it was beautiful, right?" 

"Nope, it wasn't" 

"What?!" 

"It was perfect." 

Jihoon said that while hiding his face in his hands.

"Now, who's the 'cheesy' between us?"

Seungcheol just hugged Jihoon because of that and Jihoon hugged him back.

"I'm really glad that we are now together Jihoon." 

"Me too, Cheol.

_"I love you Jihoon."_

_"I love you too Seungcheol._

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand yes, the story is now done!!  
> I'm so sorry for the typos and grammatical errors that you found :< \+ if some parts are confusing :(  
> I did not proofread this cause it's late now (and also sorry for this late submission hehe)  
> I hope you enjoyed this one shot uwu  
> Thank you once again for reading this jicheol fam!


End file.
